Administrative divisions of Pablanca
Republica de Pablanca is composed by 4 islands, 4 regions, 7 counties or comarca, 145 municipalities, 2 metropolitan areas and the bigest cities like Ciutat de Pablanca, Marellà, Saguinyà, Rocacoure, Calafreda, Esvernà, Pous and Portnord are divided into distritcs. Islands Pablanca is formed by 4 islands. The four islands are: * Illa Gran * Illa de Capablanca * Illa de Capdegalls * Illa Nord Regions The only validity they have is the administrative and judicial. They only have administrative functionality and does not have any historical or cultural value. Regions emerge from the union of cpunties or (comarca) and they be established since 1931. The four regions created in 1931 are: * Tres Illes * La Boca * Vallblanca * Nord Comarca (counties) A county is a geographical region of a country used for administrative or other purposes in certain modern nations like Pablanca. Its etymology derives from the old french term, conté or cunté and could denote a jurisdiction in mainland Europe, under the sovereignty of a count (earl) or a viscount. The modern french is comté, and its equivalents in other languages are contea, contado, comtat, condado, Grafschaft, Gau, etc.) (cf. conte, comte, conde, Graf). When the Normans conquered England, they brought the term with them. The Saxons had already established the regions that became the Historic counties of England calling them shires. The vikings introduced the term earl (from Old Norse, jarl) to the British Isles. Thus, earl and earldom were taken as equivalent to the continental use of count and county. So, the later-imported term became a synonym for the native English word scir (ʃir) or, in Modern English, shire. Since a shire was an administrative division of the kingdom, the term county evolved to designate an administrative division of national government in most modern uses. A county may be further subdivided into townships or other administrative jurisdictions under the county's control. The boundaries of a county usually, but not always, contain cities, villages, towns, townships or other municipal corporations. Depending on the particular nation, municipalities might or might not be subject to direct or indirect county control. In Pablanca, many county names derive from catalan historical surname's people or descriptions and geographical qualities and the term county is often used to describe sub-national jurisdictions that are structurally equivalent to counties in the relationship they have with their national government; but which may or may not be operationally equivalent to the county as that entity. The seven counties of Pablanca are: * L'Estret * Entre Illes * El Preciós * El Verd * Serragran * La Vall * Illa Nord Municipality Republica de Pablanca is divided by 145 municipalities. A municipality in Pablanca is usually an urban administrative division having corporate status and usually powers of self-government. The term municipality is also used to mean the governing body of a municipality. A municipality is a general-purpose administrative subdivision, as opposed to a special-purpose district. The term is derived from french municipalité and Latin municipalis. Metropolitan area A metropolitan area, metro area or metro in Pablanca is a region consisting of a densely populated urban core and its less-populated surrounding territories, sharing industry, infrastructure, and housing. A metropolitan area usually comprises multiple jurisdictions and municipalities: neighborhoods, townships, cities, exurbs, counties, and even states. As social, economic and political institutions have changed, metropolitan areas have become key economic and political regions. The only two metropolitan areas are: * Pablanca * Marellà Districts The bigest cities like Ciutat de Pablanca, Marellà, Saguinyà, Rocacoure, Calafreda, Esvernà, Pous and Portnord are divided into distritcs. Category:Republica de Pablanca